


while you possess me more

by FleetSparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Will moves into a haunted house and finds a pleasant surprise within it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	while you possess me more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



The first thing Will noticed about his newly inherited house was that his bedroom was always cold. It didn’t seem to matter which of the three bedrooms he took, the chill preceded him. The rest of the house was comfortably warm and cozy, no need for heated blankets or sweaters anywhere else except those damn bedrooms.

The second thing Will noticed about his house was that it was haunted.

This he discovered one morning when he awoke to the feeling of someone spooning him. This was a decidedly pleasant feeling, and Will allowed himself to be lulled back into that dreamy morning slumber until his brain sharply reminded him he was the only occupant of the house. Eyes wide open, he shot up, only to find nothing but the strange chill in his room. But he knew it wasn’t just part of his dream; someone had been holding him before he looked around.

Will spent the next day in his room, waiting for whatever was haunting him to reveal itself. He pulled out an old Ouija board he found in the attic and set it up. He couldn’t play it by himself, but he left it untouched in case the spirit wanted to use it to contact him. He tried spirit writing, but found that nothing came. He then tried spirit drawing, but came up with nothing but squiggles. Sighing, he gave up and laid down, closing his eyes to rest them a moment.

Soft lips pressed against his and Will immediately kissed them. The kiss turned more passionate and Will moaned. He hadn’t been kissed like this in a long while.

And then someone else moaned.

Will snapped his eyes open to find a vaguely translucent figure lying atop him. The ghost opened his eyes and looked back at Will, then pulled away as if to see him clearly.

“Hello,” said the ghost.

“Have you been spooning me at night?” Will asked. It was the only thing he could think of to say.

“Sorry. Should I not?” asked the ghost. “It’s just, you’re so warm.”

“And you’re so cold.”

“Yes, unfortunately. There’s not much heat as a ghost.”

Will frowned. “I suppose…because you don’t have a body.”

“I had one,” the ghost said. “But that doesn’t matter now.”

“I suppose it doesn’t.”

They laid there in silence for a moment, each thinking his own thoughts, before the ghost spoke again.

“Am I bothering you?”

“No! No, in fact, I don’t even feel you.”

“I would like to kiss you again, if I may?”

“Right,” Will said. “What’s your name?”

“Arthur.”

“Well. Arthur. I’d like it if you’d kiss me again.”

Arthur smiled. “All right.”

They kissed for a long while before Arthur pulled away. “Do you mind if I…try something?”

“No,” Will said. “Go ahead.”

Arthur closed his eyes and slowly sank into Will’s body. A chill ran through him, but it wasn’t the persistent cold of the bedrooms. It was a pleasant chill, one that set his body alight. His nerves came alive as Arthur moved within him, Will moving in turn, bucking and writing on the bed. His orgasm hit him in a rush and as he inhaled, he felt Arthur fill his throat and then pass out of him on his exhale.

Arthur floated above him, watching Will curiously. “Are you all right?”

Will blinked. “That was incredible!”

Arthur smiled. “Good. I feel warm now.”

“Oh. Good.” Will reached up and, sure enough, Arthur didn’t feel so cold. “You’re not going to disappear now, are you?”

“This is my house, too,” Arthur said. “I don’t intend to leave it.”

“Good.” Will kissed him. “Good.”

Arthur settled down beside Will contentedly. “You don’t need all those silly toys to contact me. I’ll talk to you anytime you wish.”

Will smiled. “I think I’ll like having a live-in ghost.”


End file.
